An arrangement in which, when pivoting a bracket supporting a mirror around the axis of a support shaft fixedly provided on a side door side of a vehicle, in order to suppress the generation of an abnormal noise due to friction between a coil spring and a spring receiving face of the bracket, a lubricant is applied between the spring receiving face and the coil spring is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Furthermore, an arrangement in which a click mechanism is provided between a rotating seating face provided on a bracket and a seating face connectedly provided on a base of a support shaft so as to oppose the rotating seating face, and a lubricant reservoir for charging with a lubricant is formed on the rotating seating face is disclosed in Patent Document 2.